Juste Trois Petits Mots
by Kiba Toshima
Summary: [SasuHina] 3h00 du matin. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la miss Hyûga. Elle y trouve Sasuke, très mal en point, qui a besoin de parler, de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un... ' XD


**SasuHina by Kiba.**

**Aucun des personnage n'est à moi...**

**Romance x'33**

* * *

Quelle heure était-il ? Hinata l'ignorait totalement. En tout cas… Vu à quel point il faisait noir, ça devait être la nuit. Alors qui donc osait la déranger dans son sommeil, toquant à la porte comme un malade ? La jeune Hyûga s'assit sur son lit, se frottant les yeux afin de ne pas paraître trop endormie auprès de la personne qui attendait. D'une voix chevrotante, elle murmura quelque chose à l'intention de l'inconnu, avant de se lever tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa pendule ; 3h00. Trois heures du matin, on venait la déranger… elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur un sale ivrogne qui cherche un abri ! Une fois devant la porte, elle remarqua que tout était silencieux. L'inconnu, était-il parti ? Hum… Peut-être bien. Mais autant vérifier, elle n'était sûre de rien et ne tenait pas à trouver un cadavre au pied de sa porte le lendemain matin. Tout mais pas ça ! Lentement alors, la jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit un objet tomber derrière elle. Vivement, elle se retourna… pour voir son chat. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hinata tourna la poignée de la porte, ouvrit, et regarda dehors pour voir…

…Le dos de quelqu'un, qui portait sur son tee-shirt un éventail. Sasuke. Hinata lâcha alors malgré elle le prénom du garçon dans un soupir, et ce dernier se retourna pour fixer la jeune fille avec des yeux rouges. Mais pas le sharingan. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré. A peine eut-il vit la jeune fille, qu'il tomba à genoux par terre, les poings sur le sol, laissant sa douleur s'évacuer par les larmes et les gémissements.

Ce fut d'un œil qui reflétait la douleur que Sasuke fixa la boisson que lui avait offert Hinata. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, et le jeune homme ne cessait de criser au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. La petite Hyûga ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… et puis pourquoi était-il venu chez elle et pas chez Sakura ? Ou Naruto ? C'était vraiment bizarre. Assise en face de lui, les mains jointes sur les cuisses, elle fixait l'Uchiwa avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle l'avait toujours vu fort, résistant, fier voire même arrogant et prétentieux. Mais comme tout le monde, il avait ses faiblesses. Bien que le voir dans cet état n'avait rien de plaisant, c'était tout de même rassurant. Il était humain…

-Merci Hinata-chan.

-Hum ? Ah... de… de rien Sasuke-san.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je ne suis pas un inconnu.

Silence. Hinata avait baissé les yeux, les joues rouges de honte. Sasuke leva la tête vers elle, l'air véritablement fatigué et las.

-Enfin… Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

Nouveau moment de silence. Qu'est ce que la situation était embarrassante ! Les minutes passèrent, et Sasuke finissait de boire lentement son verre, ne lâchant plus du regard une photo où Hinata se trouvait avec Neji, tous les deux souriant comme des bienheureux.

-Tu t'es réconciliée avec Neji-kun non ?

-Ou… Oui. Maintenant… nous sommes très proches.

-Ah.

Nouveau silence. Encore… pour pas changer ! Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on place une timide et réservée comme personne face à un garçon froid, quasiment dépressif ? Il ne se passe rien. Y'a un silence qui semble durer une éternité, c'est tout… Mais après un moment, Hinata se décida à élever la voix.

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun… Que se passe-t-il ?

L'interpellé souffla, baissant les yeux vers le tapis qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Il avait le sentiment d'être un tapis… écrasé, sans que personne ne se préoccupe de savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Lentement, il sentit les larmes revenir au bord de ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

-J'en… j'en ai marre ! P-personne … ne fait a-attention à… m-moi…

-Mais… si Sasuke-kun ! Les filles… se battent pour toi, Naruto te considère comme son meilleur ami et rival… Kakashi a beaucoup d'estime pour toi…

-Non… personne… ne c-connaît le véri… véritable Sasuke q-que je suis !

Hinata, prise d'un élan d'affection, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme vint se blottir contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes. S'il était venu la voir… c'était parce qu'elle était différente. Il savait qu'elle avait elle aussi vécu sans l'estime des siens, qu'elle avait dû se battre comme jamais pour pouvoir enfin se faire remarquer par la personne qu'elle aimait. Mais lui… ça n'avait pas marché ! Cette personne l'avait remarqué, certes, mais pas de la même façon. Cette personne… Le voyait comme un garçon égoïste, égocentrique surtout, qui ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance. Mais c'était faux !...

-J-je… voulais juste… q-que… q-qu'elle me remarque… je voulais qu'elle… M-mais… j'ai été s-stupide ! Je… j'ai fait l'imbécile !

-Non… Non Sasuke-kun, tu es loin d'être un imbécile et je… pense que tu es très intelligent. Oui…. Tu es très intelligent, futé, tu es, malgré ce que tous les autres peuvent penser, quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être entouré... Je… je me trompe ? Je… je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de… de seul… de perdu… une personne qui manque… d'affection… d'amour… seulement tu-tu ne sais pas comment t'y p-prendre avec les gens…

Le jeune homme avait levé vers elle des yeux ébahis, tout simplement parce que l'Uchiwa n'osait croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule. Il devait l'embêter avec ses gamineries, ses petites crises… après tout, ils avaient bien seize ans, alors ils n'étaient plus des enfants ! Sasuke s'apprêtait à se relever pour partir, mais Hinata reprit la parole en lui caressant doucement la joue. Sa douce voix avait le don d'apaiser le jeune Uchiwa…

-Tu as dû grandir trop vite… tu as été seul pendant trop longtemps, sans ta famille. Tu as juste besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui te confier, à qui tout avouer… et une personne à aimer. Je pense que… les autres ont juste un peu de mal à s'en apercevoir. Mais la personne qui t'est destiné ne peut tout de même pas manquer ce détail, si petit soit-il… je pense que le message est… clair.

Oui, il était plus que clair. Autant celui d'Hinata, qui venait de faire réaliser une chose à Sasuke, autant celui de Sasuke. Oui… parce qu'il venait de la fixer pendant trois secondes dans les yeux, et qu'elle venait de détourner subitement le regard, le visage plus rouge que jamais. Même si Hinata rougissait tout le temps… Il n'était pas stupide, elle l'avait dit. Ce rougissement là était spécial, d'autant plus que lui-même avait les joues rouges ; même sans avoir pleuré il aurait eut cette tête. Lentement alors, mais avec délicatesse, l'Uchiwa posa une main sur la joue d'Hinata et tourna son visage dans sa direction, pour qu'ils se regardent. Il sentait son cœur si léger… si léger et pourtant, il était enchaîné. Enchaîné par une haine si grande que l'amour lui en devenait une véritable torture. Cette haine qui lui rappelait que, quoiqu'il ressente, elle ne ferait que grandir. Parce que, par crainte de voir encore quelqu'un souffrir par sa faute, il devait se renfermer sur lui-même, bannir tout autre sentiment que la colère, la haine et la détermination.

-Hinata… est-ce que tu… est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?

Enfin. C'était sorti. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise, et elle avait entre-ouvert la bouche pour répondre ; mais aucun son ne sorti, seul les coups annonçant 4h du matin se firent entendre. Gêné, et déçu par ce silence, Sasuke soupira, et se leva, tête basse.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, il parti de la maison, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe dans la rue, allant là où ses pieds le mèneraient. Alors comme ça… il l'aimait ? Sasuke était amoureux d'elle ? Hinata n'en revenait pas. Toujours assise sur le divan, la jeune fille fixait le vide, l'endroit où s'était tenu Sasuke quelques secondes auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?... Elle venait de tout gâcher ! Mais quelle imbécile elle était celle-là alors ! Sans réfléchir, malgré sa tenue légère, elle bondit du divan et sortit de sa maison, laissant tout ouvert, et s'enfuit à son tour dans la rue à la poursuite du jeune Uchiwa. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était amoureuse de Naruto pourtant ! Pourtant… pourtant… ah ce pourtant… pourtant elle était attirée par Sasuke. Plus qu'attirée, elle sentait son cœur se resserrer, elle sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir dès qu'il était dans les parages. Et lorsqu'il souriait… elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, elle voulait le voir sourire. Pour toujours.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke, attends-moi !

Il se trouvait là, devant elle, courant comme un dingue. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de course-poursuite, ils finirent par s'arrêter. Dans un cul-de-sac… super ! Sasuke se retourna face à Hinata, essoufflé. Entre temps il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Autant à lui… qu'à Hinata. Elle devait avoir froid... ses cheveux longs et noirs lui tombaient même sur le visage par petites mèches. Elle était… terriblement belle et séduisante. Sasuke se mit à rougir, et voulant cacher sa gêne, il se mit à hurler.

-P… pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?! C'était pas la peine ! Je sais parfaitement bien que tu aimes Naruto ! Si tu es venue pour me le dire, tu peux partir, je me fiche de tes excuses !

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, la mine effrayée. Après s'être brusquement ressaisie, elle répondit sur un ton chevrotant, trahissant ses larmes masquées par la pluie.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'admire Naruto, c'est différent. Je l'envie, il est… comme mon modèle. Je… Je voudrais vraiment être comme lui. Mais… je… Si je suis venue… c'est que je… je… t'a… je suis…

Allez ! Les mots finiront par sortir non ?! Tôt ou tard elle devra bien lui dire ! Alors autant le faire maintenant !! Courage Hinata… juste trois petit mots. Juste trois ! Ce n'était rien… Et pourtant. Elle n'y parvenait pas. Laissant libre cours à ses larmes, la jeune fille se rua dans les bras de Sasuke, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle violence que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se firent mal, oui, le baiser était maladroit… Mais aucun des jeunes adolescents ne pensait à ça. Sasuke était bien trop surpris pour se rendre compte de la légère douleur, et Hinata avait bien trop peur pour elle aussi s'en apercevoir. Légèrement hésitant, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de la Hyûga, la serrant contre lui pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid –et il profitait aussi un peu de la situation, quel homme ne le ferait pas X ? Le baiser devint doux, délicieux… un premier baiser. Un véritable premier baiser d'amour. Quand leurs lèvres furent séparées, la jeune fille souriait légèrement, contente de voir le visage de Sasuke rayonner de bonheur. Alors enfin… elle pouvait les lui dire. Elle était à présent certaine de leur sens. Ils étaient vrais.

-Je t'aime. Aishiteiru Sasuke-kun…


End file.
